


问题少年

by machiko_lb



Category: Supernatural RPF, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 彬朔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朔右
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiko_lb/pseuds/machiko_lb
Summary: 一个有关于夏天的故事，非常烂俗。





	问题少年

**Author's Note:**

> 内含女装，非典型性小妈文学。

1.

18岁的郑艺彬拥有一个缱绻的夏天。

过完生日的第一天，刚刚成年的小孩躲在学校的天台上点燃从便利店买来的不知什么牌子的烟，苦涩的烟雾被他锁在口腔里挣扎着要出来。夏天真的好热啊，校服被汗水浸透黏在衣服上，发梢湿哒哒的贴在后颈，男孩用手抹了一把额头上的细汗，慢慢的吐出一口烟。

吐出的烟烟打着旋儿散入风里，然后被雾蒙蒙的湿气纠缠住，在空中结成具象化的夏天。郑艺彬用手挥散那些灰色的云朵，转过头看看靠在墙边看书的郭虹旭，恶趣味的吸了口烟吐到他面前。

“你有病啊郑艺彬。”

梳着乖乖头的男孩瞪了他一眼，快速的用手扇走那些讨人厌的烟，推了推眼镜又重新把注意力放回书本上。郑艺彬踩灭了被扔在地上的烟头，很肉麻的对着郭虹旭眨巴眨巴眼睛，装出一副涉世未深的小白兔模样。

“香香...你都陪我出来抽烟了就别看书了呗，要不你也来一根？”

郑艺彬拿出烟盒子熟练的拿出一根放在郭虹旭嘴边，男孩合上书淡淡的瞄他一眼，接过烟点燃之后又补了一句。

“我劝你现在赶紧把你扔掉的烟头捡起来，不然清洁阿姨肯定又要挨个寝室查了。”

烟雾从他说话的间隙飘飘摇摇的飞走，郑艺彬没理他，只是又用力踩了几脚，直到那个烟头被碾成碎末才停下。闪烁的霓虹灯透过烟雾不真实的传送到他的眼底，那些花花绿绿的东西真的好刺眼啊，于是他揉揉眼睛趴在冰冷的水泥台上。

“郑艺彬，该回宿舍了。”

郭虹旭在墙上按灭烟头，黑色的粉末一点点掉下来，在墙角成了一小堆。

2.

“你能不能别睡觉了，天天考试不合格，老师还要我给你补课，你知不知道多浪费我宝贵的时间！”

下课铃一响，郭虹旭那本厚厚的练习题就砸在了郑艺彬的脑袋上。后者吃痛的叫了一声，变换了之前趴在胳膊上悠然自得的姿势，双手捂住后脑勺惨兮兮的看着郭虹旭。昨晚清洁阿姨跟郑艺彬苦口婆心的说了一个多小时青少年抽烟的危害，导致他一整个上午都无精打采，顶着垂到下巴的黑眼圈坐在那里，头点的像马上就要掉下来一样。

“我也没办法，谁叫阿姨昨晚那么有精神...。”  
“那还不是你的问题，你要是听我的怎么会那样。”

郑艺彬自知理亏，又趴回桌子上，脸埋在臂弯里闷闷的回答着好啊好啊我知道了。郑艺彬喜欢做梦，不是白日梦，而是真实的梦境。短短的下课十分钟里，他梦到自己在花园里疯狂的跑着，那些被甩在身后的花朵都以一种极快的速度枯萎着，天空变的血红，美妙的幻境瞬间变成可怕的噩梦。好恐怖，让我离开好不好。身子奇迹般的变轻松，背后长出一对白色的翅膀，朝着闪亮的光芒飞去，是谁在呼唤他的名字？

“郑艺彬，郑艺彬，醒醒，你父亲打电话来通知你回家一趟。”

班主任的脸突然的出现在面前，枯萎的花朵和羽白的翅膀都不见了，他环顾四周，还是那个熟悉的教室。可他什么都没听到，耳朵在轰鸣，他只看得到老师的脸和不断动着的嘴巴。郭虹旭在老师身后给他摆口型，快回答，好的。

“...好的。”

头顶的风扇不知疲倦的旋转着，吹起卷角和发梢。郭虹旭悄悄告诉他快回家，别忘了把烟藏起来。郑艺彬把烟盒和打火机一股脑塞进书桌里，拿起书包把桌上的笔和本还有不知名的卷子都装了进去，踩着被风卷起的暑气走出教室。

3.

夏天真的好热噢。

公交车司机吝啬的不开空调，郑艺彬赌气的大开车窗，一股股温热的风灌进来。郑艺彬忽然的想到自己的梦境，公交车掉进深海，冰冷的海水充满车厢。衣服变成氧气罐，鞋子变成鸭蹼，他就这样的在海里飞起来了。公交车上的广播还是冰冷而毫无生机，他背着包跳下车，走过一条两边种着低矮灌木丛的小路，穿过一条没有人在意的胡同，走过第二个红绿灯，回到那个他并不喜欢的家。

爸爸的高级豪车停在小院的外边，他向来对这种东西不感冒，径直走进房子里。

4.

对于普通人来说，郑艺彬实在算一个幸福的孩子。爸爸的公司在全国内都有很大的影响力，甚至学校的一部分投资都出自他之手，学校里老师甚至不敢随意批评他，怕自己一不小心就丢掉来之不易的工作。但郑艺彬只是觉得很厌烦，男孩的叛逆心理随着年龄以不正常的速度增长着，在他看来，自己简直惨的马上就可以去参加选秀节目。爸爸常年忙于工作，郑艺彬已经记不清自己过了几个一个人的春节了，餐桌上的饭食从难吃到能吃，从能吃再到好吃，他真的记不清自己究竟这样多久了。

郑艺彬进门后咣的一声卡上了门锁，屋里的说笑声戛然而止，拖鞋蹭地的声音不紧不慢的响在耳畔，郑艺彬突然的怀念起昨晚那颗烟和烟雾里的霓虹灯。

“彬彬，进门要注意点，毕竟以后家里不是你一个人住了。”

郑艺彬疑惑的抬眼，爸爸的怀里搂着一个男人，准确来说应该是男孩。似乎察觉到郑艺彬正在打量自己，他的脸颊泛起不自觉的红晕，像傍晚占领天空的火烧云。

“您又给我找了个弟弟，还是哥哥？如果是怕我闷得慌那就不必了，我已经...”  
“以后他就是你的妈妈了。”

对话被打断，蝉鸣好像响的更大声，耳朵又开始轰隆隆的响，是哪滴调皮的夏雨把摩托开了进来？他鬼使神差的走过去凑近那个男孩，他听见自己问，你多大了。他的年轻小妈躲避开儿子炽热的目光，在男人怀里小声嗫嚅着。

“20...。”  
“那么，你叫什么名字呢？”  
“徐均朔。”

郑艺彬笑起来，送给他和爸爸一个完美的笑容，徐均朔从男人的怀抱里挣开，欣喜的拥抱着看起来接纳了自己的郑艺彬。爸爸也很欣慰，他摸着郑艺彬柔软的发旋，嘴里念叨着，你长大了，你长大了。

郑艺彬搂着徐均朔的腰，眼神黏在他身上。是谁把空调偷偷调高了温度，汗水又沾满身体，夏天好热啊。

他长大了。

5.

“你会抽烟吗？”

郑艺彬手里拿着冰糕，他盯着徐均朔矮他一点的肩膀问这。徐均朔显然不懂他的意思，他移开钉在手机屏幕上的目光，只抬起眼皮不解的看着郑艺彬。冰糕在流眼泪，顺着木棍滴到郑艺彬的校服前襟，徐均朔手忙脚乱的拿出纸巾擦拭着黏腻的白色汁水。郑艺彬没理，他直盯盯的看着年轻小妈的动势，任凭汁水自己滴落。

“你不吃就不要浪费。”

徐均朔从郑艺彬手里拿过化了一大半的雪糕，伸出舌头舔去浮在冰上的甜水。夏天真的好热，郑艺彬目不转睛的盯着徐均朔伸进伸出的软舌，伸手从兜里掏出一根烟。打火机蹭的一声把夜幕点燃，烟气又一次弥漫在郑艺彬面前，徐均朔皱皱眉，伸手挥散面前的烟。

“它们也是云朵，你怎么能区别对待。”

郑艺彬笑了笑，在他耳边打趣，他伸手把烟塞进徐均朔嘴里，柔软的唇被挤压开，他窥见一点徐均朔洁白的贝齿。他按着徐均朔的后脑勺，慢慢引导他，就一口噢，没关系的。冰糕哭的更凶了，徐均朔来不及擦拭，感官全都被口腔中的酸辣感吸引，郑艺彬牵过徐均朔的手，伸出舌头舔干净冰糕水。

徐均朔好像把星星藏进眼睛里，他又用那种湿漉漉的眼神看向郑艺彬，这下子郑艺彬不再怀念透过烟雾的霓虹灯，他开始偏爱藏在烟雾里的徐均朔的双眼了。

“均朔，你脸好红。”

6.

百聊无赖的休息日，郑艺彬待在那所大房子里打游戏，他趴在大厅里的沙发上，年轻的妈妈正在厨房研究难度很高的甜点，榨汁机、菜刀和冰箱门的声音响个不停。徐均朔只穿了一件超大码的白短袖，两条白腿在空荡荡的下摆动来动去，郑艺彬忽然的联想到他的梦。

“彬彬，彬彬？”

郑艺彬不再去想那些奇特的梦，他把思绪拉回到现实，徐均朔正端着一杯粉色的饮料站在他面前。徐均朔的腿白的扎眼，郑艺彬吞下喉咙里的燥热，端过饮料喝了一口。草莓的甜蜜和冰块的凉意冲击着味蕾，郑艺彬对着徐均朔笑起来，后者又从厨房端过来一盘草莓放在茶几上。好甜好甜，你买东西好厉害。郑艺彬看着徐均朔根根分明的手指从鲜红的草莓堆中挑来挑去，终于选中一颗看起来最大最红的递到自己嘴边。

草莓刚刚洗好，水滴顺着尖儿流在郑艺彬干燥的双唇上，徐均朔笑着看他，眼睛弯成一抹残月。郑艺彬没理由的想起梦境中的花海，玫瑰娇艳欲滴，徐均朔穿着纯白的裙子穿梭在其中。玫瑰是带刺的呀，均朔。郑艺彬追过去，小腿被坚硬的刺划破，鲜血浸入土地，又生长出一朵朵红的耀眼的玫瑰。

郑艺彬张嘴咬住那颗红艳的草莓，粉红汁水流到了徐均朔的手指上，郑艺彬伸出舌头尽数舔去。好甜好甜噢，均朔。郑艺彬亲密的唤他，徐均朔又变成了一朵害羞的云，任由粉红弥漫面颊。

草莓是粉红色的，徐均朔的指尖是粉红色的，脸颊是粉红色的，嘴唇也是粉红色的。

冰糕是甜甜的，草莓是甜甜的，徐均朔的也指尖是甜甜的，那么，他的脸颊和嘴唇呢？

“你为什么又脸红了？”  
“小妈。”

7.

夏天过的好快好快，郑艺彬翻着桌上的日历本，立秋被徐均朔用黑笔画了个哭泣的脸。夏天多好，可以吃冰淇淋，可以去海边...还可以干好多好多的事情。徐均朔坐在他的书桌旁边掰着手指自顾自的说着。

夏天这个词从徐均朔嘴里说出来的时候格外美好，郑艺彬看到雪白的兔子在灌木丛里穿梭，太阳照射着路上的水洼，反射出鱼鳞一样的波纹，好不刺眼。

“均朔？”

徐均朔消失在郑艺彬的视野里，他没理由的心慌起来，即使他知道徐均朔有可能只是去为他的儿子准备牛奶或者是鲜榨的果汁。他站起身来，肩膀好酸痛，双脚因为坐的时间太长全部麻掉了。男孩开始探索徐均朔的房间，凭着青春期的一腔孤勇和不知道名字的情绪。

他看到了什么？

一个皮卡丘玩具，端端正正的坐在他的床头。一本书，大概是关于物理学...还是心理学？郑艺彬苦恼的挠挠头停止了思考。一部手机、一盏台灯、两个枕头、还有，枕头下藏着的裙子。

鲜艳的粉红好像一根钉子扎进郑艺彬的双眼。他突然害怕起来，心脏砰砰跳，一拳拳击打着他的胸膛，他不由自主的回想起那个旖旎的休息日，那杯粉红的饮料，那盘粉红的草莓，徐均朔脸颊上粉红色的火烧云和徐均朔粉红的指尖，还有那个梦。

他死盯着那件连衣裙，它像摊血一样，在洁白的床单上弥漫开来，它也会渗入土地，开出蔷薇，开出玫瑰，生长出成丛的花儿吗？杯子突兀的在耳边碎裂，郑艺彬僵硬的回头，徐均朔瞪大的双眼和毫不掩饰的恐惧钻进他的瞳孔，粉红的草莓汁流了一地，哎呀，是不是又要麻烦小妈来清洗了呢？

“你好像瞒了我好多事。”

郑艺彬捧着血一样的连衣裙走到颤抖的小妈身前，满意的在他身上比量来比量去，好像徐均朔是一件美轮美奂的艺术品。郑艺彬带有温度的手从脖颈到腰腹，再到柔软白皙的大腿，好像一条滚烫的河流，点燃凝固的空气。冰凉的裙子被套在徐均朔身上，他仿佛掉进什么冰川一样，从发梢一直冷到指尖。

“很漂亮呢，这下你就真真正正的变成小妈了诶。”

8.

郑艺彬没猜错，徐均朔的嘴唇果然也是甜甜的，他轻轻舔咬着柔嫩的两瓣粉红，徐均朔整个人都烧起来了，裙子下摆早就被恶趣味的儿子脱的精光，阴茎在冰凉的丝织品下颤巍巍的挺立。小妈，你硬了。郑艺彬又换上第一次见到徐均朔时那个笑容，徐均朔明白了。从始至终，他只不过是走在一个闭环里，一个莫比乌斯环里，不管哪条路，不管怎么走，他终究会在某一个节点遇到郑艺彬，然后坠入无尽的深渊。

“没有润滑剂，要麻烦你忍一下了。”

郑艺彬吐了口唾沫，伸出一指探入徐均朔的后穴。头脑昏昏沉，蝉鸣好聒噪，明明是立秋怎么还会有蝉？徐均朔胡乱的想着不相关的画面，郑艺彬拍拍他白皙的臀部，小妈，要专心哦。男孩一勾指，身下的小妈好像被电击一样颤抖起来，他说，慢一点。

“只是玩了这么一会儿就出了好多水，平常跟爸爸做爱的时候也会这样吗？”  
“还是只跟我呢？”

18岁的男孩笑的露出犬牙，徐均朔想开口，但是嘴巴好像被黏连的空气粘住，只会支支吾吾，呻吟夹杂着断断续续的语句。郑艺彬不高兴，他大力抠挖柔软的内壁，对着凸起的一点集中进攻。徐均朔弓起身子，轻软的布料扫过他敏感的乳头，他伸出纤细的胳膊握住作乱的手回过头。

眼睛好像不能聚焦了，快感占领大脑也阻碍了视野，徐均朔向后仰着，以一个及其别扭的姿势捧住郑艺彬的脸。

“...只跟你，只跟你。”

蝉鸣顷刻间消失殆尽，秋风呼啦啦的吹过耳际。

夏天真的结束了。

9.

火热的阴茎挤压开紧紧的肉穴，肠壁的快感被无限放大。身下的小妈整个人都变成粉红色了，脸颊，指尖，嘴唇，还有正在吞吐儿子阴茎的肉穴。他感觉自己变成一个水龙头，眼睛嘴巴后穴都在流水，郑艺彬捉住徐均朔口腔里来回乱窜的软舌来回纠缠。小妈的舌头也是甜甜的，小妈整个人都是甜甜的。

“慢点...慢点。求你了。”

发丝随着顶弄的动作来回颤动，发尾被汗水沾湿，郑艺彬伸手扯住徐均朔短短的头发，惹得他一声吃痛。怎么回事，手心好痛。郑艺彬看到梦境中奔跑的兔子和带刺的玫瑰，兔子被刺划伤，倒在一堆枯萎的花上奄奄一息，眼泪突如其来的滚下来，他跑着，跑着，兔子却化成一缕白色的烟雾飘走了。

精液浇灌在蠕动的内壁，粉红色的裙子沾染上浊白的液体，郑艺彬皱皱眉，用手擦去精液，送到徐均朔微张的唇边。失神的年轻小妈无意识的伸出舌头卷走精液。原来被舔手指是这个感觉，郑艺彬心头痒痒的，他凑过去给了徐均朔一个浅浅的吻，好像在亲吻月光，一不小心就会碎了满地，再也拼不回来。

10.

中秋节，天气已经很凉了。郑艺彬又一次躲在天台抽烟，只不过郭虹旭没有陪他。收到电话的时候，郭虹旭反问他怎么不回家过节，今晚月亮会很圆，要和家人一起赏月的。

郑艺彬抬头望了一眼月亮，柔和的月光被高楼大厦折断，变成一片片、一缕缕、一点点的光。烟雾飘飞，和月光纠缠在一起，柔和光芒怎么能抵过霸道的烟气？月光最终被揉碎，散尽烟雾里，和它一起消失在漆黑的夜空里。

“因为月亮被我谋杀了。”

11.

18岁的郑艺彬拥有一个缱绻的夏天。


End file.
